Lie-in Heart
is a Rank A Ice-attribute Yo-kai of the Brave tribe. The Yo-kai Medallium bio reads; " Lie-in realized his full potential. He always waits for the perfect moment before striking." The level that is required to make Lie-in Heart evolve from Lie-in inexplicably varies from the different game series since the line's inclusion. In Yo-kai Watch 2, it was originally set at Lv. 26, with Yo-kai Watch Busters, it was Lv. 30. In Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, it was Lv. 36, and in Yo-kai Watch 3, it is set at Lv. 35. In the American release of Yo-Kai Watch 2 it is instead Lv. 28. Appearance Lie-in Heart is a white lion with yellow eyebrows and inner-ears. His nose and eyes are orange. He has a milk-blue mane with ice blue tips. His many tail flames and chest fur match. He wears a yellow vest with burnt-orange sash around the middle, a pair of dark teal pants and wristbands, and dark yellow toed-sandals. He carries a long nihonto-like sword with a maroon sword sheath on the left of his waist. Gallery Manojishi.png Manojishi's_eyes_open.jpg|Lie-in Heart's eyes Personality Lie-in Heart is a very patient soul, to the point of appearing unwilling to act. He waits for the perfect moment to act, but tends to wait days on end for that to happen. Relationships Abilities and Powers He will make you wait for the perfect moment to do anything, along with a perfect setup. Once the time is ready, Lie-in Heart will make everyone perform whatever they were waiting for to do with a spectacular performance. More often than not, this causes the victim to continue procrastinating to the point where time has run out and the "perfect moment" will never come. Stats History Lie-in Heart appears in EP032. Having skipped out on doing any of his summer homework, Nate visits Bear's house with the intent of collaborating on their homework together. Although Bear has predictably also not started on his work, he is under the influence of Lie-in Heart and refuses to begin, claiming to be waiting for the perfect moment; Lie-in Heart likewise states that Bear is not ready to undergo the task of homework. Nate summons Blazion to get Bear fired up, but Lie-in Heart convinces Blazion that attempting to do all of Bear's homework without preparation will be worse than not doing it at all. Nate and Bear end up spending the day cleaning Bear's room and taking a nap to rest their minds. In the end, Nate wakes up the following day refreshed but his homework still untouched. Lie-in Heart leaves at this point, but Nate has already run out of time to do any homework. Trivia Name Origin *"Man'ojishi" (which translates as "many-tailed lion") is a homophone to the phrase . *"Lie-in Heart" is a corruption of the name Lionheart, a popular source of bold-hearted figures, which had first started with King Richard I of England. "Lie in" is also a British term for intentionally oversleeping. In other languages * Japanese: 万尾獅子 Man'ojishi * Korean: 만성사자 Manseongsaja Category:Brave Tribe Category:Ganso Army Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank A Yo-kai Category:Ice-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Chinese Food Category:Male Characters Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Attacker Role Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Level-up Evolutions Category:Sword Yo-kai